


Override: Alpha Echo Omega

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: For Admiral's Eyes Only [3]
Category: The Adventures of Toni & Dax
Genre: Aliens, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Play, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Spanking, Sub-Cannon, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Tails, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Definitely Happened At Some Point, first time in a long time, start of something beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: “Apatians do not require the same amount of… release as other races. We are capable of going even longer that that without intimacy, and suffer no ill effects.”“Do you prefer it that way?”“It is what it is.”“It doesn’t have to be.”





	Override: Alpha Echo Omega

“When was the last time you got laid?”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me.”

“I fail to see how that is—“

“I’m your bodyguard. I have concerns.”

Damascus folded his arms, staring Iskandar down until the Admiral finally folded, heaving a great sigh before he replied.

“A long time.”

“Be specific.”

“…Six odd years.”

Damascus stared at him, unblinking, “I’m sorry, _what_?”

“Apatians do not require the same amount of… _release_ as other races. We are capable of going even longer that that without intimacy, and suffer no ill effects.”

“Do you prefer it that way?”

Iskandar shrugged, returning to the files on his desk.

“It is what it is.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

Damascus propped a hip against his desk, arms still folded, his tone carefully level.

“I’m not dumb, Admiral. I can smell it on you; the desire, the _hunger_. That can’t be healthy.”

“What do you plan to do about it, Rhodes, find me some pretty young thing you think will understand?”

“You think I’m pretty?” Damascus grinned, “You flatter me, Admiral.”

Iskandar flicked his gaze back up, a question on the tip of his tongue, but the words died as he saw the look on the Enforcer’s face, recognized the lust rolling off him, tinged with concern and curiosity.

“Rhodes, are you propositioning me?”

“Yes, unless you’re horribly offended, in which case, I’m so totally not.”

Color bloomed up over Iskandar’s cheeks, the prospect neither unpleasant nor surprising. There had been nights where the Admiral’s thoughts had drifted to his bodyguard as he lay awake and wished for sleep and succor.

“Why?”

“Because you need someone to give you a good time, and I want that someone to be me.”

“ _Why?”_

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“Damascus.”

“You’re beautiful, and you deserve a little TLC. I’m just selfish and don’t want anyone else to have that opportunity. Or experience. Whatever you want to call it. I call dibs.”

Iskandar sat back in his chair, looking over the Enforcer for another long moment, fingers steepled together as he smirked.

“Lock the door.”

Damascus stiffened visibly, the hair down the back of his neck standing on end as he moved to the door, locked it, and then turned to look at Iskandar, waiting for a prompt.

“Override Alpha Echo Omega. Stop all recording and monitoring within office 517.”

“ _Override accepted_.”

Iskandar turned off his screens, looking pointedly at the Enforcer, “You were saying?”

“It’s not fair how hot it is when you decide to be bad.”

“Hanging around you has obviously begun to rub off on me.”

“Give me a few minutes; it won’t be the only thing.”

Iskandar laughed, and Damascus smirked.

“Six years, sir, really? That can’t be healthy.”

Iskandar flicked an eyebrow at him, “I assure you, there is nothing unhealthy about it.”

“Well at the very least it must be boring,” Damascus winked, “So how do you want to do this?”

“Oh, no, Rhodes, this was _your_ idea,” Dryden winked right back, “Seduce me.”

The Kannisian flicked an eyebrow up, starting to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Have you ever seen a Ryler, undressed?” He slipped the shirt from his shoulders, the dark fur giving way to tan on his belly, all but a thin trail of dark fur that led from his navel, “We are, after all, one of the larger breeds—meant to intimidate the smaller or lesser ones.”

He watched Iskandar’s gaze drift lower, his breath picking up. Damascus dropped the shirt to the floor, hands sliding to his belt, giving it a playful tug as he strode forward.

“You sure you still want this, sir? Might be too much for you to handle.”

Iskandar licked his lips, gaze darting from Damascus’ hungry eyes to his belt and back.

“ _Yes_.”

Damascus grinned, flicking his belt open and heard Iskandar whimper. He continued moving forward, opening them to reveal more tanned fur, softer and finer below his beltline.

Iskandar began fiddling with his tie, but Damascus let out a low growl of warning. He froze, and Damascus came to stand before him, deftly untying and removing the silken tie. He moved on to the buttons on Iskandar’s shirt, claws brushing delicately over his skin as he continued. Iskandar shivered as Damascus finished, flicking the sides of his shirt open, gaze raking over his pale skin and paths of gold.

“Jove, you are beautiful,” he breathed, tracing the pad of one finger over a golden line that traced down toward his waistband, “I’m amazed I’ve managed to keep my hands off of you this long.”

“You do not need to hold back any longer,” he breathed, shuddering under his touch, “Please, Damascus, I—“

“Oh, hush, I know,” he chuckled, “Don’t worry; I’ll fuck you good and proper.”

Color flooded Iskandar’s cheeks, and Damascus growled faintly.

“You like that, sir? Like when I curse?”

Iskandar let out another soft whimper as he nodded, and Damascus grinned.

“Good, cause there’s plenty more where that came from,” he teased a thumb between Iskandar’s belly and belt, chuckling, “How should I do it? Like this, where I can see you? Or should I flip you over, bend you over your desk, slap that perfect ass of yours and pull your hair?”

Iskandar squirmed, and Damascus smirked again.

“Hell, why not both? You’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for, after all.”

“Both sounds fun,” Iskandar managed.

“Both it is, then, sir,” Damascus hummed, “But first, these pants have _got_ to go.”

He started to slide off his as Iskandar wriggled free of his own, staring openly at Damascus as the Kannisian straightened, head held high as he stood at half-mast and already larger than Iskandar had been expecting.

“Well, that _is_ something,” Iskandar squeaked, staring.

“Sure you can still handle this?” Damascus laughed, striding closer.

“I cannot decide where I want it more,” he smirked, “In my mouth or in my cunt.”

Damascus blinked, glancing down to the stiffened, golden-swirled member between Iskandar’s legs.

“Wait, your _what_ —“

Iskandar grabbed his hand, guiding it between his legs, and Damascus growled softly as he was welcomed by warm, wet folds.

“You have clearly never seen an Apatian unclothed,” he teased, “Otherwise you would have known.”

“Well, now I do know,” he chuckled, “And I wanna fuck that little pussy of yours even more.”

Iskandar moaned, pulling Damascus into a kiss, hopping back onto the desk and spreading his legs invitingly. Rhodes surged forward, chasing him into another kiss, and started to rub at the base of his cock, finding a bundle of nerves there that had Iskandar moaning into his mouth with each touch.

He was already leaking precum, writhing against Damascus as the Kannisian kissed and nibbled over his neck, flicking a claw over Iskandar’s nipple.

“Looks like those six years are catching up fast,” he teased, “How do you want it first, sir? Like this? Or bent over the desk?”

“Like this,” He managed, panting against his bodyguard’s neck, “But I… I want your mouth on me.”

“Where?” He growled, “Want me to suck you off or eat you out?”

“Either, either,” he panted, “Both, I do not—“

Damascus kissed him to shut him up, chuckling, and started to pump his cock with slow little tugs, earning even more moans. He pulled back to kiss down his neck, whispering against his skin.

“I’m gonna suck you off, okay? I can’t finger fuck you, not with my claws, so I’ll play from the outside.”

Iskandar nodded eagerly, scratching behind Damascus’ ears. The Kannisian melted onto his knees, whining loudly as he lapped at the head of the Admiral’s cock, slowly taking him into his mouth.

Iskandar gasped as soon as he was engulfed, hips bucking up off the desk. Damascus took it with ease, growling around him, rubbing his clit.

He tasted salty and a little sweet, buried in Damascus’ throat as the Kannisian bobbed his head.

“Rhodes!” Iskandar gasped.

Damascus looked up at him, smirking, and swallowed around him with a moan. The Apatian gasped, hips bucking forward again, twice, fucking Damascus’ mouth further as the Enforcer groaned around him and swirled his tongue. A high, keening cry left Iskandar as his orgasm rolled over him.

His eyes rolled back in his head, back arching forward sharply, and he shook as pleasure washed through him, shooting down his spine and coiling in his belly.

He gasped in a lungful of air, slumping forward as Damascus lapped at his cock, cleaning it as he chuckled.

“You taste like butterscotch,” he snickered, “It’s delicious.”

Iskandar managed a weak laugh as he petted Damascus’ head, cooing softly with each stroke of his tongue.

“Ready for round two?”

“G-give me a moment,” he panted, shivering as Damascus kissed up his thigs, “My refractory period is short, but it is not _that_ short.”

Damascus chuckled, running his claws lightly over the Admiral’s soft skin, watching him jump and shiver as he continued.

“I have a question,” Damascus hummed, catching Iskandar’s tail and stroking over it, “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, as it happens,” he hummed, “Why do you ask?”

“Wondering if I should get you to fuck me with it, or fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

Iskandar bit his lips shut, color blooming over his cheeks, and he looked away.

“Oh, Admiral, have you done that before?” Damascus leered, “Have you fucked your pretty, proper mouth with your tail while you jerked yourself off? Fucked your tight little cunt while you lay awake at night?”

“I… Have been curious, before.”

“Did it feel good?”

Iskandar nodded shyly, and Damascus laughed.

“So dirty, Dryden!” He licked his tail, earning a squeak of surprise, “I _love_ it.”

“Ready for round two?” Iskandar asked.

“So soon?”

“I told you it was short,” he smirked.

“ _Jove_ , that’s hot,” he laughed.

“Show me how hot,” he teased.

Damascus growled, pulling him from the desk and spinning him around, claws digging into his hips lightly. Iskandar’s moan was lost in another growl as Damascus bent him over the desk, licking and biting at his neck.

“Rhodes!” He moaned, squirming beneath him.

Damascus slapped his ass, and Iskandar moaned.

“How rough do you want this?” He asked softly.

“ _Rough_ ,” Iskandar begged.

“I’m gonna pull your hair, spank you, and fuck you. That all sound good?”

“Yes,” he gasped.

“If I start to hurt you, tell me to stop. I will,” he kissed Iskandar’s cheek, “You want more, or want it differently, tell me, and I’ll adjust.”

‘I will.”

“Want me to call you anything?”

“Issy.”

“Issy,” he hummed, “Are you comfortable calling me sir?”

“Yes.”

Damascus spanked him again, “Yes _what_?”

“Yes _sir_ ,” he moaned.

“That’s better,” he purred, “If I tell you to do something, feel free to say no if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you ready, Issy?”

Iskandar nodded shyly, “Yes, sir.”

Damascus rubbed over Iskandar’s ass before he slapped it again, leaning over Iskandar to wrap his braid around his hand, tugging on it experimentally. Iskandar let out a low groan, and Rhodes chuckled.

“That’s right, Issy, be loud. Let me know you like it.”

Iskandar rocked his hips backward, mewling softly as his tail curled around Damascus’ waist, pulling him forward.

“Eager, aren’t you?” He chuckled, rubbing over Iskandar’s ass before he slapped the pale flesh, staining it pink, “Can’t wait to have my cock inside you?”

“Please, sir,” Iskandar shuddered, “Please fuck me.”

“Such a dirty mouth,” Damascus growled, spanking him again, “I might have to fuck that, too.”

Iskandar moaned again, and Damascus spat into his hand, slicking himself up before he leaned forward, nudging against Iskandar’s entrance, earning another needy moan.

“I’m gonna go slow, but if it hurts, tell me,” he whispered.

“Yes, sir,” he panted.

Damascus tugged his hair back sharply, dragging him into a kiss, and slid forward, pressing into Iskandar gently.

The Admiral moaned into his mouth as he slid inside, hips rocking backward, begging for more. Damascus spanked him again, yanking him back by his hair, thrusting forward, and Iskandar screamed, legs shaking as they struggled to keep him upright.

“I got you, Issy,” he chuckled softly, “I got you.”

“ _Damascus_ ,” he panted, rocking back into him.

Damascus spanked him, and he shuddered, moaning.

“ _Sir_ , please, _fuck me_!”

“You want it harder?”

“ _Yes_.”

Rhodes growled, releasing his hair, and grabbed his hips, pulling him sharply back into each thrust, claws scraping against his skin, leaving angry red marks.

“Like that, yes!” Iskandar gasped, looking over his shoulder at him, face flushed and eyes blown wide, “Yes, sir, _just_ like that!”

“Jove, you are a beautiful wreck,” Damascus growled, “Let’s see if you can fuck that pretty mouth while I fuck your cute little cunt. Can you do that for me, Issy? Can you do that for your sir?”

Iskandar moaned, nodding, and Damascus slapped his ass just as he remembered, moaning out the ‘ _yes, sir!_ ’

“Good, now take that tail and let me see you fuck that smart mouth.”

Iskandar whimpered, turning his head to lick at the tip of his tail, mewling as he did. Slowly, he opened his mouth, matching his thrusts with Damascus’, moaning and panting as he did, starting to shiver.

“Sir,” he pulled away to pant, “Sir, I want you to fill me up, just like—“

He broke off as Damascus sped up even faster, pounding into him, a cry spilling from the Admiral’s mouth as he grabbed the edge of the desk, knuckled going white.

“Mouth,” Damascus ordered.

Iskandar moaned, taking his tail back into his mouth, groaning around it. Damascus grabbed his hair, leaning down to growl in his ear.

“I’m gonna fill you up, gonna get bigger and fill you to bursting. You still want that?”

Iskandar moaned and nodded eagerly, Damascus licking and kissing his neck again, making him moan even more.

“You ready?”

Iskandar nodded again, and pulled the tail from his mouth to pant, watching Damascus as he groaned and changed angles, nailing into a bundle of nerves inside him. He rubbed Iskandar’s ass as he jerked him off again, a few quick strokes, matched with his thrusts, ending in Iskandar screaming as he spilled over the desk. Damascus swelled inside him as his own orgasm hit, hips rolling forward in slow, strong thrusts as he continued to come, again and again, filling Iskandar.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , sir, _why does that feel so good_?”

Damascus slapped both of his cheeks as he snapped his hips forward again, and another orgasm tore through Iskandar, his head snapping back as he screamed.

“ _Sir!_ ”

Damascus groaned, low and pleased, and let go, the sensations rushing through him, the tingling at his tailbone, and the quivering heat that engulfed him. He thrust forward a final time, deeper than before, and slowly pulled out, milky white cum leaking down Iskandar’s thighs as he took a step back, admiring the mess he had made of the Admiral.

“Want me to clean you up, Issy?” He asked, rubbing gently over Iskandar’s back and legs.

“Please, sir.”

Damascus began licking his thigs clean, moving slowly, being thorough. He massaged Iskandar’s thighs, moving his way up until he was lapping at his entrance, sliding his tongue in and over his folds, cleaning him up before he pressed gentle kisses to his clit, thighs, and ass, picking himself back up.

“How was that, Iskandar?”

“That was wonderful, Damascus.”

The Enforcer chuckled, turning him around gently, putting his forehead to the Admiral’s. Iskandar snaked his arms up over the Kannisian’s shoulders, as he breathed deeply.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I do not believe my legs will work.”

“I’ve got you, Iskandar.”

Iskandar chuckled, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in the spic, tangy scent he found there. Damascus continued to rub his sides and back, whispering to him softly as he continued to hold him upright, peppering kisses over his face and neck.

“Are you alright, Admiral?” He asked after a long pause.

“Yes, Rhodes, I believe so,” he replied with a chuckle, “Thank you again.”

“Hey, anytime,” he winked. “Doesn’t even need to wait six more years.”

“Perhaps in six more hours, then?”

“Oh, _yes_ , _sir_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of Toni & Dax, and all related characters, belong to: Eryn Whitewood


End file.
